


67 Inches Tall

by gleeblaineislife



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst Fic Challenge, Bullying, Inspired by something I saw on tumblr, Short One Shot, idrk what this is, only one paragraph long, only referenced tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeblaineislife/pseuds/gleeblaineislife
Summary: just a super duper short angsty fic about blaine's perspective on his height





	67 Inches Tall

Blaine Anderson stands at 5 foot 7 inches tall. 67 inches in total. He’s always been the shortest standing guy in glee club. At least last year he was only the shortest by like 3 inches. Now they all seem just _so_ much bigger than him. Not that it matters, it's not like being short is necessarily a bad thing. Blaine just wishes he could be a little bit taller. So this leads Blaine to buying clothes to make himself look as big as he can. Jackets (a few with padded shoulders), bulky sweaters and cardigans, striped shirts, and polo shirts that make his biceps more prominent. He even makes sure to stand and sit as tall as he can, utilizing all 67 inches of his height. Blaine can remember being a vulnerable 5’3” fourteen year-old that got bullied and beaten mercilessly by his peers. But, he is determined not to be that scared little boy anymore. At least not on the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i know darren criss is 5'8" but i see blaine as 5'7" and this is my fic so yeah
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Blaine


End file.
